The Phantom of the Snow Leopard
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My kung fu panda fanfic version of Andrew Lloyd Webber's greatest romance musical and another Tai Lung/Tigress story. Enjoy, dear fans.
1. Chapter 1

**I was coming up with an idea for a new Kung Fu Panda fanfic and then it finally hit me. Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera is a great idea to make this story with the characters from Kung Fu Panda. Before I begin, I made this list.**

**Tai Lung: The Phantom**

**Master Tigress: Christine**

**Po: Raoul**

**The Soothsayer: Madame Giry**

**Mei Ling: Carlotta**

**Goat: Meg Giry**

**The rest of the characters will by played by the villagers and Lord Shen's wolf bandits**.

**So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the Kung Fu Panda version of Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera. Characters belong to Dreamworks Animation. Story/songs belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber (c).**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

We cut to the stage of the Jade Palace where we see an Auctioneer, Porter, Bidder, and Po, who is now seventy years old. It begins with a blow from the Auctioneer's gravel.

"Sold", said the Auctioneer, "Your number, sir? Thank you. Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of "Hannibal" by Chalumeau"

"Showing here", said the Porter.

"Do I have ten francs?", asked the Auctioneer, "Five then. Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny. Now, we have Lot 664: a wooden pistol and three human skulls from the 1831 production of "Robert le Diable" by Meyerbeer. Ten francs for this. Ten, thank you. Ten francs still. Fifteen, thank you, sir Fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen. Your number, sir? 665, ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mache musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order."

"Showing here", said the Porter while holding it up and sets it in motion.

"May I start at twenty francs?", asked the Auctioneer, "Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid."

The bidding continues. Po eventually buys the box for thirty francs.

"Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Chagny", said the Auctioneer, "Thank you, sir."

The box is handed across to Po. He studies it as attention focuses on him for a moment.

RAOUL:

**A collector's piece indeed**

**every detail exactly as she said**

**She often spoke of you, my friend**

**Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead**

**Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?**

Attention returns to the AUCTIONEER, as he resumes.

"Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces", said the Auctioneer, "Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery that was never fully explained at the Jade Palace. We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may know when it has been re-assembled. Should we frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?"

The AUCTIONEER switches on the chandelier There is an enormous flash, and the OVERTURE begins. During the overture the opera house is restored to its earlier grandeur. The chandelier immense and glittering, rises magically from the stage, finally hovering high above the stalls.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is it. The beginning of the musical in kung fu panda form starting with chapter 2. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Hannibal comes<strong>

We reached a choral scene in the Jade Palace in which HANNIBAL and his army return to save Carthage from the Roman invasion under Scipio. HANNIBAL is Lord Shen; ELISSA, Queen of Carthage (his mistress) is Mei Ling. The two leading SLAVE GIRLS are played by MEG and Tigress. The Soothsayer is the ballet mistress. Mr. Ping, the repetiteur, is in charge. We join the opera towards the end of ELISSA's and Mei Ling's great aria. She is alone, holding something from the approaching HANNIBAL, a bleeding severed head.

"The trophy from the enslaving force of Rome!", said Mei Ling and joins with the other girls and a few men before the song begins.

GIRL'S CHORUS:

**With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration, **

**We greet ****the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!**

MEN'S CHORUS:

**The trumpets of Carthage resound! **

**Hear, Romans, ****now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground!**

ALL:

**Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!**

We now see Lord Shen as Hannibal.

"Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp", said Lord Shen.

After we see Mr. Ping enter, he makes an announcement.

"Rehearsals are ready for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal, Lord Shen", said Mr. Ping.

"That's amazing, Mr. Ping", said Lord Shen, "Just think: With me as Hannibal and Mei Ling as the most beautiful maiden, this play will become famous.

The Soothsayer appears and brings a newcomer named Meg, a goat.

"Hello, gentlemen", said the Soothsayer.

"Why, hello, Soothsayer", said Lord Shen.

"This is my friend, Meg", said the Soothsayer.

"Nice to meet you", said Lord Shen and shakes Meg's hand and kisses it.

"Um, nice to meet you too, my lord", said Meg.

"How old is she?", asked Mr. Ping.

"18", explained the Soothsayer.

"Beautiful for a young age", said Lord Shen.

Meg giggles and the song continues.

CHORUS:

**Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephants of Carthage! **

**As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!**

CHORUS WITH CARLOTTA AND PIANGI:

**The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble! **

**Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums! **

**Hannibal comes!**

After the song ends, we see Tigress walking off into the curtains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Introduction and Think Of Me**

"Ladies and gentlemen", said Mr. Ping, "Some of you know that there's been a retirement, but it's been rumored. Now, it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlement who now own the Opera populaire, Richard Firmin and Gilles Andre.

Everyone takes an applause and the two goats enter.

"Thank you", said Richard, "It's an honor to be here."

"I'm so delighted to meet all of you", said Gilles.

"And also welcomed to the Opera populaire, Po", announced Mr. Ping and everyone applauses.

After Po enters, he makes his opinion for being here.

"Thank you", said Po, "It's great to be here in this Opera. I will be watching it in one of those seats over there and watch Tigress and the others play their parts and sing very beautifully well."

He turns around to see Tigress and Mei Ling chatting with each other, then after he smiles at them, he walks to where Richard, Gilles, and Mr. Ping are at and everyone claps cheerfully and left the building.

"That's all for today, folks", said Mr. Ping, "Remember: If one of you wants to see some performance, come and visit here anytime you like."

Mr. Ping hugs Po.

"I'm so proud of you, Po", said Mr. Ping, "You weren't even embarrased."

"Thanks, dad", said Po and hugs Mr. Ping as well.

"Would you like to come with us and have some champaign, Po?", asked Gilles.

"You guys go ahead", said Po, "I'll go and talk to Tigress and Mei Ling."

Just as Po is about to walk over to see Tigress and Mei Ling, someone bumped into him. It was Zeng, the messenger goose, crying out about something.

"Tai Lung is here! Tai Lung is here to kill us all!", shouted Zeng.

"What's going on, Zeng?", asked Tigress after she arrives to see what was going on.

"Tai Lung is here! Do something, Dragon Warrior!", shouted Zeng.

"Don't worry, Zeng. There's nothing to worry about", said Po, "I defeated him. Remember?"

"Oh, he is, but...", said Zeng, "I've got to get Master Shifu."

After Zeng leaves, Po and the two felines looked at each other.

"If what he's saying is true, then maybe he is back", said Mei Ling.

"Maybe", said Tigress, "I don't know."

"Tigress", said Po, "I want to tell you something."

"What is it, Po?", asked Tigress.

"We've been friends for a long time", said Po, "and I was wondering if you and Mei Ling could sing to celebrate our friendship."

"That would be great, Po", said Mei Ling, "Right, Tigress?"

"Well, yeah", said Tigress, "I'm just... too nervous whether or not to sing."

"Singing is beautiful", said Po, "Besides, you can do it, Tigress. Trust me."

"Well, alright", said Tigress and she and Mei Ling begins to sing.

Tigress and Mei Ling:

**Think of me, think of me fondly,**  
><strong>when we've said goodbye.<strong>  
><strong>Remember me once in a while -<strong>  
><strong>please promise me you'll try.<strong>  
><strong>When you find that, once again, you long<strong>  
><strong>to take your heart back and be free -<strong>  
><strong>if you ever find a moment,<strong>  
><strong>spare a thought for me<strong>

**We never said our love was evergreen,**  
><strong>or as unchanging as the sea -<strong>  
><strong>but if you can still remember<strong>  
><strong>stop and think of me . . .<strong>

**Think of all the things**  
><strong>we've shared and seen -<strong>  
><strong>don't think about the way things<strong>  
><strong>might have been . . .<strong>

**Think of me, think of me waking,**  
><strong>silent and resigned.<strong>  
><strong>Imagine me, trying too hard<strong>  
><strong>to put you from my mind.<strong>  
><strong>Recall those days<strong>  
><strong>look back on all those times,<strong>  
><strong>think of the things we'll never do -<strong>  
><strong>there will never be a day,<strong>  
><strong>when I won't think of you . . .<strong>

Then, Po begins to sing.

Po:

**Can it be? Can it be Christine?**  
><strong>Bravo!<strong>  
><strong>Long ago, it seems so long ago<strong>  
><strong>How young and innocent we were...<strong>  
><strong>She may not remember me,<strong>  
><strong>but I remember her...<strong>

Tigress:

**Flowers fades,**  
><strong>The fruits of summer fade,<strong>  
><strong>They have their seasons, so do we<strong>  
><strong>but please promise me, that sometimes<strong>  
><strong>you will think of me!<strong>

"What do you think?", asked Mei Ling.

"That was very lovely", said Po and hugs both Tigress and Mei Ling.

"I think we better go", said Tigress, "The theater's going to shut down the lights any moment now. See you later, Po. See you later, Mei Ling."

"See you two later", said Mei Ling and the two felines and Po leave the theater before the lights began to shut down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Mysterious Voice**

Later that night, at the Valley of Peace near Mr. Ping's house, after everyone ate their noodles and left, Tigress chose to stay and talk with Po.

"Hey, Po", said Tigress.

"Hey, Tigress", said Po, "How's the noodles?"

"They're quite perfect", said Tigress, "Anyway, I was thinking about something."

"About what?", asked Po.

"About what Zeng had said about Tai Lung coming back", said Tigress, "If I hear a voice that would be so mysterious, it would definitely be him."

"Tigress, don't worry about Tai Lung", said Po, "I'm not saying I don't believe you or anything."

"Of course", said Tigress, "Do really honest believe that he's still alive?"

"I'm not sure", said Po, "Even if it is him, Master Shifu and I will be ready for him."

"But he nearly killed Shifu last time he fought him", said Tigress.

"Perhaps you're right", said Po, "I defeated him once before; I can do it again."

"I see", said Tigress, "And before I leave, Po, there's one more thing I have to ask."

"What is it?", asked Po.

"Can you sing with me again like we did today at the theater?", asked Tigress.

"I'd be honored to", said Po and they begin to sing their new melody.

Tigress:

**Angel of music, I sing so deeply  
>My friend has come to adore me<br>Angel of music, give me something  
>To help my friend sing so lovely<strong>

Po:

**Angel of music, I now listen  
>Desperate to sing so pretty<br>Angel of music, my soul is powerful  
>I shall now comfort gently<strong>

After the song ends, Tigress leaves the noodle restaurant right after saying goodnight to Po. Later, while the furious five are sleeping, Tigress cuddles softy in her bed, purring and licking her paws at the same time. Then, we cut to a dark mysterious figure with yellow eyes that were so imtimidating. A gray spotted feline, to be exact and it finally spoke.

"Tigress", said the mysterious figure, "Come to me and sing for me. Come to me, Tigress."

Then, Tigress woke up and runs out of the Furious Five's cabin, desperate to find that voice.

"Who's there?", asked Tigress.

She turns around to see the dark figure standing next to a tree, staring at her with a dark look. Then, it runs off, with Tigress chasing after it.

"Hey, come back here!", said Tigress and continues to chase it until it enters an abandoned old house. Once she goes inside it, there's a door full of mirrors and only one of them leads to a passage.

* * *

><p><strong>What will Tigress discover? Find out in Chapter 5 coming soon!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This is it. The scene where Tai Lung and Tigress sing The Angel of Music and The Phantom of the Opera while Tai Lung finally sings The Music of the Night. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Angel of Music and The Music of the Night<strong>

As Tigress starts to find one of the mirrors that has a passageway, a singing voice appears and it turns out to be Tai Lung's voice and Tigress sings along as well.

Tai Lung:

**Insolent boy! This slave of fashion**

**basking in your glory!**

**Ignorant fool! ****This brave young suitor**

**sharing in my triumph!**

Tigress:

**Angel, I hear you. Speak - I listen.**

**Stay by my side, guide me.**

**Angel, my soul was weak - forgive me.**

**Enter at last, Master.**

Tai Lung:

**Flattering child, you shall know me, **

**see why in shadow I hide.**

**Look at your face in the mirror.**

**I am there inside!**

Tigress:

**Angel of Music, Guide and guardian, **

**Grant to me your glory.**

**Angel of Music, Hide no longer. **

**Come to me, strange Angel**

Tai Lung:

**I am your Angel of Music**

**Come to me: Angel of Music **

**I am your Angel of Music**

**Come to me: Angel of Music**

After Tai Lung's face appears in the mirror, he and Tigress transport on a labyrinth maze on their journey to his lair and begin to sing.

Tigress:

**In sleep he sang to me In dreams he came **

**That voice which calls to me and speaks my name **

**And do I dream again for now I find **

**The Phantom of the Opera is there Inside my mind**

Tai Lung:

**Sing once again with me Our strange duet**

**My power over you grows stronger yet **

**And though you turn from me to glance behind **

**The Phantom of the Opera is there Inside your mind**

Tigress**:**

**Those who have seen your face **

**Draw back in fear **

**I am the mask you wear **

Tai Lung:

**It's me they hear**

Tigress and Tai Lung:

**Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there Inside my/your mind**

Tigress:

**He's there, the phantom of the opera**

Tai Lung:

**In all your fantasies, you always knew **

**that man and mystery**

Tigress:

**Were both in you **

Tigress and Tai Lung:

**And in this labyrinth, where night is blind,**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind**

Tai Lung:

**Sing, my Angel of Music!**

Tigress:

**He's there, the phantom of the opera**

Tai Lung:

**Sing, Sing**

**Sing for me**

**Sing, my Angel of Music**

**Sing for me!**

After the song ends, they arrive at Tai Lung's lair. Tigress becomes concerned and turns to Tai Lung with an angry look.

"Why did you brought me here?", asked Tigress.

"I knew I would find you", said Tai Lung, "So, I used my singing powers to bring you here with me."

Then, Tai Lung begins to sing after he walks to the stairs of his lair.

Tai Lung:

**Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation **

**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination **

**Silently the senses abandon their defenses**

**Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor **

**Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender **

**Turn your face away from the garish light of day **

**Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light **

**And listen to the music of the night**

**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams **

**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before **

**Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar**

**And you'll live as you've never lived before**

**Softly, deftly, music shall caress you **

**Hear it, feel it secretly posses you **

**Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind**

**in this darkness that you know you cannot find **

**The darkness of the music of the night**

**Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world **

**Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before **

**You alone can make my song take flight **

**Help me make the music of the night**

**Floating, folding, sweet intoxication **

**Touch me, trust me savor each sensation **

**Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in **

**to the power of the music that I write **

**The power of the music of the night**

Tai Lung uses his glowing yellow eyes to hypnotize Tigress into a deep sleep. He then carries her and puts here in his bed before he sings the last two notes.

**Let your soul take you where you long to be**

**Only then can you belong to me**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Shocking Truth**

In the morning, everyone at the Jade Palace is preparing to start their musical for Tigress, Mei Ling, and the others, but they forgot one thing. Tigress is missing!

"Gone?", asked Po.

"But how?", asked Mei Ling.

"We don't know", said Crane, "She was with us the last time we were with her, but then she... disappeared for some reason."

"If only there was some explanation why she left in the first place", said Master Shifu.

"I think she went to see if Tai Lung is alive", said Po.

"Zeng already told me, but I'm not sure if he's alive or not", said Master Shifu, "But we will try to find her later. Right now, Mr. Ping is already preparing to start the musical tonight. However, if we find her, we will have a success in proving that Tai Lung is in fact alive."

Later, at Tai Lung's lair, we see Tigress waking up and finds that Tai Lung was sleeping next to her and his paw happens to be on her shoulder. She gets off of him and explores his lair, only to find ancient markings of a snow leopard.

"_Is that Tai Lung?_", thought Tigress.

She turns around to continue exploring until she trips and lands on a curtain that leads to the snow leopard's room where all of the blood markings were painted by Tai Lung himself. Then, Tigress realizes something: Tai Lung survived the wuxi finger hold and managed to escape. Once there he found an abandoned house (the same house where Tigress chased him into) and cuts himself on both of his arms to paint the markings on this wall and is now wanthing revenge on Po for what he did to him. When Tigress walks backwards, she bumps into Tai Lung, who is awakened from hearing the crash.

"What do you think you are doing?", asked Tai Lung very intimidatingly as Tigress walks backwards very cowardly.

"I was... exploring your lair", said Tigress.

Tai Lung turns around to see the curtain dragged across the floor with Tigress's right leg being caught.

"Did you went in there?", asked Tai Lung.

"Well, I um,", said Tigress, but before she could answer, Tai Lung sees the blood painting and turns around to Tigress.

"You want revenge, do you?", asked Tigress.

"Of course", said Tai Lung, "I was outsmarted by that fat panda and I sweared that someday, he will pay for what he did. When I see him again, I promise you, he will suffer from my wrath."

"You wouldn't", said Tigress.

"I can", said Tai Lung charismatically, "And when I'm finished with him, you will be mine forever."

As Tai Lung begins to chuckle very evily, Tigress runs to escape, but is stopped when Tai Lung blocks her, preventing her from escaping. When he attacks, Tigress avoids it and slashes him in the face. Then, Tai Lung slashes Tigress in her arm and he begins to sing.

Tai Lung:

**D*** you! **  
><strong>You little prying Pandora!<strong>  
><strong>You little demon<strong>  
><strong>Is this what you wanted to see?<strong>  
><strong>Curse you!<strong>  
><strong>You little lying Delilah!<strong>  
><strong>You little viper<strong>  
><strong>Now you cannot ever be free! <strong>

**D*** you...**  
><strong>Curse you...<strong>

**Stranger than you dreamt it**  
><strong>Can you even dare to look<strong>  
><strong>or bare to think of me:<strong>  
><strong>this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in h***,<strong>  
><strong>but secretly yearns for heaven,<strong>  
><strong>secretly... secretly...<strong>  
><strong>Christine...<strong>

**Fear can turn to love - you'll learn to see**  
><strong>to find the man behind the monster:<strong>  
><strong>this repulsive carcass, who seems a beast<strong>  
><strong>but secretly dreams of beauty, <strong>  
><strong>secretly... secretly<strong>  
><strong>Oh, Tigress<strong>

Tai Lung opens the portal that would lead Tigress back to the others.

**You must return to the Valley of Peace**

**That fat panda who defeated me **

**Will be missing you**

Then, Tigress leaves as Tai Lung gives her a dark look.

"I will appear to you again, Tigress", said Tai Lung, "Just you wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Will Tai Lung appear again? Find out in chapter 7 coming soon!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The First Attack**

We see Tigress coming to the Jade Palace where everyone is almost done and are ready to begin their musical. Po and Mei Ling are the ones here and saw Tigress coming back.

"Tigress", said Po, "You'll alright."

"Where were you?", asked Mei Ling.

"I'll explain later", said Tigress, "We've got other things to worry about. Po, how's the stage coming along?"

"We only have four hours left until it starts, so we're all set", said Po, "Looks like you're gonna have a good start out there, Tigress."

Tigress nods her head, hoping that something bad doesn't happen.

Later, Zeng received a message from the hooded stranger who happens to be Tai Lung in disguise and reads it out loud to Master Shifu and the others.

Zeng: (reads out loud) **Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the**  
><strong>most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be<strong>  
><strong>run. You have not followed my instructions.<strong>  
><strong>I shall give you one last chance . . ."<strong>

**PHANTOM'S VOICE (taking over)**  
><strong>Christine Daae has returned to you,<strong>  
><strong>and I am anxious her career<strong>  
><strong>should progress.<strong>  
><strong>In the new production of "Il Muto",<strong>  
><strong>you will therefore cast Carlotta<strong>  
><strong>as the Pageboy, and put Miss Daae<strong>  
><strong>in the role of Countess.<strong>  
><strong>The role which Miss Daae plays<strong>  
><strong>calls for charm and appeal.<strong>  
><strong>The role of the Pageboy is silent -<strong>  
><strong>which makes my casting,<strong>  
><strong>in a word<strong>  
><strong>ideal.<strong>

**I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in**  
><strong>Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should<strong>  
><strong>these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your<strong>  
><strong>imagination will occur.<strong>

**If Tigress does not return to me, there will be a tragic death you will ever see in your entire life.**

Zeng gulps and everyone has finally understand that Tai Lung has now return and chose not to talk about the letter to Tigress as later, the musical has finally begun. The first musical number was called, "**I See The Light Across The Horizon**" and the second number was called, "**Harmony for the Valley**". Suddenly, Tai Lung appears from behind the seats and disappears into the curtains, having realize that his seat was not kept empty. So, he grabs one of the pigs of the Jade Palace and begins to hang him with a rope, strangling him to death. After he dies, he ties the rope and uses it to show the whole audience the tragic death. Everyone gasps and runs out of the theater. Tigress and Po run far away from the theater, trying to chat about the whole experience about why Tigress didn't tell anyone why Tai Lung forced her to come here in the first place.

**Po**  
><strong>Why have you brought us here?<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>Don't take me back there!<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>We must return!<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>He'll kill me!<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>Be still now . . .<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>His eyes will find me there!<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>Christine, don't say that . . .<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>Those eyes that burn!<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>Don't even think it . . .<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>And if he has to kill<strong>  
><strong>a thousand men -<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>Forget this waking nightmare . . .<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>The Phantom of the Opera will kill . . .<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>This phantom is a fable . . .<strong>  
><strong>Believe me . . .<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>. . . and kill again!<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>There is no Phantom of the Opera . . .<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>My God, who is this man . . .<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>My God, who is this man . . .<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>. . . who hunts to kill . . .?<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>. . . this mask of death . . .?<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>I can't escape from him . . .<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>Whose is this voice you hear . . .<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>. . .I never will!<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>. . . with every breath . . .?<strong>

**BOTH**  
><strong>And in this<strong>  
><strong>labyrinth,<strong>  
><strong>where night is blind<strong>  
><strong>the Phantom of the Opera<strong>  
><strong>is here:<strong>  
><strong>inside yourmy mind . . .**

**Po:**  
><strong>There is no Phantom of the Opera . . .<strong>

**Tigress:**  
><strong>Po, I've been there -<strong>  
><strong>to his world of<strong>  
><strong>unending night . . .<strong>  
><strong>To a world where<strong>  
><strong>the daylight dissolves<strong>  
><strong>into darkness . . .<strong>  
><strong>darkness . . .<strong>

**Po, I've seen him!**  
><strong>Can I ever<strong>  
><strong>forget that sight?<strong>  
><strong>Can I ever<strong>  
><strong>escape from that face?<strong>  
><strong>So distorted,<strong>  
><strong>deformed, it<strong>  
><strong>was hardly a face,<strong>  
><strong>in that darkness . . .<strong>  
><strong>darkness . . .<strong>

**(trancelike, then becoming more and more ecstatic)**

**But his voice**  
><strong>filled my spirit<strong>  
><strong>with a strange, sweet sound . . .<strong>  
><strong>In that night<strong>  
><strong>there was music<strong>  
><strong>in my mind . . .<strong>  
><strong>And through music<strong>  
><strong>my soul began<strong>  
><strong>to soar!<strong>  
><strong>And I heard<strong>  
><strong>as I'd never<strong>  
><strong>heard before . . .<strong>

**Po:**

**What you heard**  
><strong>was a dream<strong>  
><strong>and nothing more . . .<strong>

**Tigress:**

**Yet in his eyes**  
><strong>all the sadness<strong>  
><strong>of the world . . .<strong>  
><strong>Those pleading eyes,<strong>  
><strong>that both threaten<strong>  
><strong>and adore . . .<strong>

**Po:**

**Tigress. . .**  
><strong>Tigress. . .<strong>

**Tai Lung: (unseen, a ghostly echo of RAOUL's words)**  
><strong>Tigress. . .<strong>

**Tigress:**

**What was that?**

**(A moment, as their eyes meet. The mood changes.)**

**Po:**

**No more talk**  
><strong>of darkness,<strong>  
><strong>Forget these<strong>  
><strong>wide-eyed fears.<strong>  
><strong>I'm here,<strong>  
><strong>nothing can harm you -<strong>  
><strong>my words will<strong>  
><strong>warm and calm you.<strong>

**Let me be**  
><strong>your freedom,<strong>  
><strong>let daylight<strong>  
><strong>dry -your tears.<strong>  
><strong>I'm here,<strong>  
><strong>with you, beside you,<strong>  
><strong>to guard you<strong>  
><strong>and to guide you . . .<strong>

**Tigress:**

**Say you love me**  
><strong>every<strong>  
><strong>waking moment,<strong>  
><strong>turn my head<strong>  
><strong>with talk of summertime . . .<strong>

**Say you need me**  
><strong>with you,<strong>  
><strong>now and always . . .<strong>  
><strong>promise me that all<strong>  
><strong>you say is true -<strong>  
><strong>that's all I ask<strong>  
><strong>of you . . .<strong>

**Po:**

**Let me be**  
><strong>your shelter,<strong>  
><strong>let me<strong>  
><strong>be your light.<strong>  
><strong>You're safe:<strong>  
><strong>No-one will find youQ<strong>  
><strong>your fears are<strong>  
><strong>far behind you . . .<strong>

**Tigress:**

**All I want**  
><strong>is freedom,<strong>  
><strong>a world with<strong>  
><strong>no more night . . .<strong>  
><strong>and you<strong>  
><strong>always beside me<strong>  
><strong>to hold me<strong>  
><strong>and to hide me . . .<strong>

**Po:**

**Then say you'll share with**  
><strong>me one<strong>  
><strong>love, one lifetime . . .<strong>  
><strong>Iet me lead you<strong>  
><strong>from your solitude . . .<strong>

**Say you need me**  
><strong>with you<strong>  
><strong>here, beside you . . .<strong>  
><strong>anywhere you go,<strong>  
><strong>let me go too -<strong>  
><strong>Christine,<strong>  
><strong>that's all I ask<strong>  
><strong>of you . . .<strong>

**Tigress:**

**Say you'll share with**  
><strong>me one<strong>  
><strong>love, one lifetime . . .<strong>  
><strong>say the word<strong>  
><strong>and I will follow you . . .<strong>

**BOTH:**  
><strong>Share each day with<strong>  
><strong>me, each<strong>  
><strong>night, each morning . . .<strong>

**CHRISTINE**  
><strong>Say you love me . . .<strong>

**RAOUL**  
><strong>You know I do . . .<strong>

**BOTH**  
><strong>Love me -<strong>  
><strong>that's all I ask<strong>  
><strong>of you . . .<strong>

**(They kiss)**

**Anywhere you go**  
><strong>let me go too . . .<strong>  
><strong>Love me -<strong>  
><strong>that's all I ask<strong>  
><strong>of you . .<strong>

**(CHRISTINE starts from her reverie)**

**Tigress**  
><strong>I must go -<strong>  
><strong>they'll wonder where I am . . .<strong>  
><strong>wait for me, Raoul!<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>Tigress, I love you!<strong>

**Tigress:**

**Order your fine horses!**  
><strong>Be with them at the door!<strong>

**Po:**

**And soon you'll be beside me!**

**Tigress:**

**You'll guard me, and you'll guide me . . .**

**(They hurry off. The PHANTOM emerges from**  
><strong>behind the statue)<strong>

**Tai Lung:**

**I gave you my music . . .**  
><strong>made your song take wing . . .<strong>  
><strong>and now, how you've<strong>  
><strong>repaid me:<strong>  
><strong>denied me<strong>  
><strong>and betrayed me . . .<strong>  
><strong>He was bound to love you<strong>  
><strong>when he heard you sing . . .<strong>

**Christine ...**  
><strong>Christine ...<strong>

**Po/Tigress:**

**Say you'll share with**  
><strong>me one<strong>  
><strong>love, one lifetime . . .<strong>  
><strong>say the word<strong>  
><strong>and I will follow you . . .<strong>

**Share each day with**  
><strong>me, each<strong>  
><strong>night, each morning . . .<strong>

**Tai Lung:**

**You will curse the day**  
><strong>you did not do<strong>  
><strong>all that the Phantom asked<strong>  
><strong>of you . . .!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Met Again At Last**

"Ladies and Gentlemen", said Mr. Ping, "It is my great pleasure to present the third and new musical number, "**Masquerade**".

Then, everyone cheers with applause as the whole cast appears on stage and begins to sing.

**CHORUS  
>Masquerade!<br>Paper faces on parade . . .  
>Masquerade!<br>Hide your face,  
>so the world will<br>never find you!**

**Masquerade!**  
><strong>Every face a different shade . . .<strong>  
><strong>Masquerade!<strong>  
><strong>Look around -<strong>  
><strong>there's another<strong>  
><strong>mask behind you!<strong>

**Flash of mauve . . .**  
><strong>Splash of puce . . .<strong>  
><strong>Fool and king . . .<strong>  
><strong>Ghoul and goose . . .<strong>  
><strong>Green and black . . .<strong>  
><strong>Queen and priest . . .<strong>  
><strong>Trace of rouge . . .<strong>  
><strong>Face of beast . . .<strong>

**Faces . . .**  
><strong>Take your turn, take a ride<strong>  
><strong>on the merry-go-round . . .<strong>  
><strong>in an inhuman race . . .<strong>

**Eye of gold . . .**  
><strong>Thigh of blue . . .<strong>  
><strong>True is false . . .<strong>  
><strong>Who is who . . .?<strong>  
><strong>Curl of lip . . .<strong>  
><strong>Swirl of gown . . .<strong>  
><strong>Ace of hearts . . .<strong>  
><strong>Face of clown . . .<strong>

**Faces . . .**  
><strong>Drink it in, drink it up,<strong>  
><strong>till you've drowned<strong>  
><strong>in the light . . .<strong>  
><strong>in the sound . . .<strong>

**RAOUL/CHRISTINE**  
><strong>But who can name the face . . .?<strong>

**ALL**  
><strong>Masquerade!<strong>  
><strong>Grinning yellows,<strong>  
><strong>spinning reds . . .<strong>  
><strong>Masquerade!<strong>  
><strong>Take your fill -<strong>  
><strong>let the spectacle<strong>  
><strong>astound you!<strong>

**Masquerade!**  
><strong>Burning glances,<strong>  
><strong>turning heads . . .<strong>  
><strong>Masquerade!<strong>  
><strong>Stop and stare<strong>  
><strong>at the sea of smiles<strong>  
><strong>around you!<strong>

**Masquerade!**  
><strong>Seething shadows<strong>  
><strong>breathing lies . . .<strong>  
><strong>Masquerade!<strong>  
><strong>You can fool<strong>  
><strong>any friend who<strong>  
><strong>ever knew you!<strong>

**Masquerade!**  
><strong>Leering satyrs,<strong>  
><strong>peering eyes . . .<strong>  
><strong>Masquerade!<strong>  
><strong>Run and hide -<strong>  
><strong>but a face will<strong>  
><strong>still pursue you!<strong>

**(The ENSEMBLE activity becomes background, as**  
><strong>ANDRE, FIRMIN, MEG, GIRY, PIANGI and CARLOTTA<strong>  
><strong>come to the fore, glasses in hand)<strong>

**GIRY**  
><strong>What a night<strong>

**MEG**  
><strong>What a crowd!<strong>

**ANDRE**  
><strong>Makes you glad!<strong>

**FIRMIN**  
><strong>Makes you proud!<strong>  
><strong>All the creme<strong>  
><strong>de la creme!<strong>

**CARLOTTA**  
><strong>Watching us watching them!<strong>

**MEG/SOOTHSAYER  
><strong>**And all our fears**  
><strong>are in the past!<strong>

**ANDRE**  
><strong>Six months...<strong>

**PIANGI**  
><strong>Of relief!<strong>

**CARLOTTA**  
><strong>Of delight!<strong>

**ANDRE/FIRMIN**  
><strong>Of Elysian peace!<strong>

**MEG/SOOTHSAYER  
><strong>**And we can breathe at last!**

**Mei Ling  
>No more notes!<strong>

**PIANGI**  
><strong>No more ghost!<strong>

**GIRY**  
><strong>Here's a health!<strong>

**ANDRE**  
><strong>Here's a toast:<strong>  
><strong>to a prosperous year!<strong>

**FIRMIN**  
><strong>To the new chandelier!<strong>

**PIANGI/CARLOTTA**  
><strong>And may its<strong>  
><strong>splendour never fade!<strong>

**FIRMIN**  
><strong>Six months!<strong>

**SOOTHSAYER**  
><strong>What a joy!<strong>

**MEG**  
><strong>What a change!<strong>

**FIRMIN/ANDRE**  
><strong>What a blessed release!<strong>

**ANDRE**  
><strong>And what a masquerade!<strong>

**(They clink glasses and move off PO and**  
><strong>TIGRESS emerge. She is admiring a new acquisition:<strong>  
><strong>an engagement ring from RAOUL, which she has<strong>  
><strong>attached to a gold chain around her neck.)<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>Think of it!<strong>  
><strong>A secret engagement!<strong>  
><strong>Look - your future bride!<strong>  
><strong>Just think of it!<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>But why is it secret?<strong>  
><strong>What have we to hide?<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>Please, let's not fight . . .<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>Christine, you're free!<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>Wait till the time is right . . .<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>When will that be?<strong>  
><strong>It's an engagement,<strong>  
><strong>not a crime!<strong>

**Tigress,**  
><strong>What are you<strong>  
><strong>afraid of?<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>Let's not argue . . .<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>Let's not argue . . .<strong>

**Tigress  
><strong>**Please pretend . . .**

**Po**  
><strong>I can only hope I'll . . .<strong>

**Tigress  
><strong>**You will . . .**

**BOTH**

**. . . understand**  
><strong>in time . . .<strong>

**(Dance section, in which CHRISTINE, almost**  
><strong>coquettish almost jittery, goes from man to man. But too<strong>  
><strong>many of her partners seem to be replicas of the<strong>  
><strong>PHANTOM, and each spins her with increasing force.<strong>  
><strong>Eventually RAOUL rescues her and holds her tightly. He<strong>  
><strong>whirls her back into the dance, as the music heads<strong>  
><strong>towards its climax.)<strong>

**ALL**  
><strong>Masquerade!<strong>  
><strong>Paper faces on parade!<strong>  
><strong>Masquerade!<strong>  
><strong>Hide your face,<strong>  
><strong>so the world will<strong>  
><strong>never find you!<strong>

**Masquerade!**  
><strong>Every face a different shade!<strong>  
><strong>Masquerade!<strong>  
><strong>Look around -<strong>  
><strong>There's another<strong>  
><strong>mask behind you!<strong>

**Masquerade!**  
><strong>Burning glances,<strong>  
><strong>turning heads . . .<strong>  
><strong>Masquerade!<strong>  
><strong>Stop and stare<strong>  
><strong>at the sea of smiles<strong>  
><strong>around you!<strong>

**Masquerade!**  
><strong>Grinning yellows,<strong>  
><strong>spinning reds . . .<strong>  
><strong>Masquerade!<strong>  
><strong>Take your fill -<strong>  
><strong>let the spectacle<strong>  
><strong>astound you!<strong>

**(At the height of the activity a grotesque figure suddenly**  
><strong>appears at the lop of the staircase. Dressed all in<strong>  
><strong>crimson, with a death's head visible inside the hood of<strong>  
><strong>his robe, the PHANTOM has come to the party. With<strong>  
><strong>dreadful wooden steps he descends the stairs and takes the<strong>  
><strong>centre of the stage)<strong>

**Tai Lung:  
><strong>**Why so silent, good messieurs?**  
><strong>Did you think that I had left you for good?<strong>  
><strong>Have you missed me, good messieurs?<strong>  
><strong>I have written you an opera!<strong>

**(He takes from under his robe an enormous bound**  
><strong>manuscript)<strong>

**Here I bring the finished score -**  
><strong>"Don Juan Triumphant" !<strong>

**(He throws it to ANDRE)**

**I advise you**  
><strong>to comply -<strong>  
><strong>my instructions<strong>  
><strong>should be clear -<strong>  
><strong>Remember<strong>  
><strong>there are worse things<strong>  
><strong>than a shattered chandelier . . .<strong>

**(Tigress mesmerized, approaches as Tai Lung**** beckons her. He reaches out, grasps the ****chain that holds the secret engagement ring, and rips it**  
><strong>from her throat)<strong>

**Your chains are still mine -**  
><strong>you will sing for me!<strong>

Tai Lung disappears and Po rushes out of the theater to find the Soothsayer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The First Battle**

Po finds the Soothsayer walking past him.

"Soothsayer", said Po, "Did you see him?"

"Saw who?", asked The Soothsayer, "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Please, Soothsayer", said Po, "You must've saw something."

"I know not more than anyone else", said The Soothsayer.

"Please, Soothsayer", said Po, "Can we talk... for all of our sakes?"

The Soothsayer understands and she and Po walk into the room.

"We will talk, Po", said The Soothsayer, "Come."

Po came into the door and closes it.

"I did see him, Po", said The Soothsayer, "I remembered that he killed one of the stage workers as a sign to get to get to Tigress, but he was looking for someone else."

"Who else is he looking?", asked Po.

"I do not know", said The Soothsayer, "Only one person must have seen him before."

"Well, it's not Shifu or the Furious Fiv-", said Po, but suddenly stopped, "Tigress!" She saw him. I gotta find her!"

Po rushes off to find Tigress gone from the theater.

Later, we see Tigress, trying to find Tai Lung, but is no where to be found. Then, she goes to the cemetery to lay down on the bench and she slept for four hours. Then, she began to sing.

**Tigress**  
><strong>In sleep<strong>  
><strong>he sang to me,<strong>  
><strong>in dreams<strong>  
><strong>he came . . .<strong>  
><strong>that voice<strong>  
><strong>which calls to me<strong>  
><strong>and speaks<strong>  
><strong>my name . . .<strong>

**(The scene begins to change. Trance-like, CHRISTINE**  
><strong>moves slowly upstage. We hear the distant sound of<strong>  
><strong>bells)<strong>

**Little Lotte**  
><strong>thought of everything and nothing . . .<strong>  
><strong>Her Father promised her<strong>  
><strong>that he would send her the Angel of Music . . .<strong>  
><strong>Her father promised her . . .<strong>  
><strong>Her father promised her . . .<strong>

**Scene 5**

**A GRAVEYARD**  
><strong>(A mausoleum with hanging moss. In the centre a<strong>  
><strong>pyramid of skulls in front of a cross.)<strong>

**CHRISTINE**  
><strong>You were once<strong>  
><strong>my one companion . . .<strong>  
><strong>you were all<strong>  
><strong>that mattered . . .<strong>  
><strong>You were once<strong>  
><strong>a friend and father -<strong>  
><strong>then my world<strong>  
><strong>was shattered . . .<strong>

**Wishing you were**  
><strong>somehow here again . . .<strong>  
><strong>wishing you were<strong>  
><strong>somehow near . . .<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes it seemed<strong>  
><strong>if I just dreamed,<strong>  
><strong>somehow you would<strong>  
><strong>be here . . .<strong>

**Wishing I could**  
><strong>hear your voice again . . .<strong>  
><strong>knowing that I<strong>  
><strong>never would . . .<strong>  
><strong>Dreaming of you<strong>  
><strong>won't help me to do<strong>  
><strong>all that you dreamed<strong>  
><strong>I could . . .<strong>

**Passing bells**  
><strong>and sculpted angels,<strong>  
><strong>cold and monumental,<strong>  
><strong>seem, for you,<strong>  
><strong>the wrong companions -<strong>  
><strong>you were warm and gentle . . .<strong>

**Too many years**  
><strong>fighting back tears . . .<strong>  
><strong>Why can't the past<strong>  
><strong>just die . . .?<strong>

**Wishing you were**  
><strong>somehow here again . . .<strong>  
><strong>knowing we must<strong>  
><strong>say goodbye . . .<strong>  
><strong>Try to forgive . . .<strong>  
><strong>teach me to live . . .<strong>  
><strong>give me the strength<strong>  
><strong>to try . . .<strong>

**No more memories,**  
><strong>no more silent tears . . .<strong>  
><strong>No more gazing across<strong>  
><strong>the wasted years . . .<strong>  
><strong>Help me say<strong>  
><strong>goodbye.<strong>

**(The PHANTOM emerges from behind the cross)**

**PHANTOM (very soft and enticing)**  
><strong>Wandering child . . .<strong>  
><strong>so lost . . .<strong>  
><strong>so helpless . . .<strong>  
><strong>yearning for my<strong>  
><strong>guidance . . .<strong>

**(Bewildered, CHRISTINE looks up, and murmurs**  
><strong>breathlessly):<strong>

**CHRISTINE**  
><strong>Angel . . . or father . . .<strong>  
><strong>friend . . . or<strong>  
><strong>Phantom . . . ?<strong>  
><strong>Who is it there,<strong>  
><strong>staring . . . ?<strong>

**PHANTOM (more and more hypnotic)**  
><strong>Have you<strong>  
><strong>forgotten your Angel . . .?<strong>

**CHRISTINE**  
><strong>Angel . . . oh, speak . . .<strong>  
><strong>What endless<strong>  
><strong>longings<strong>  
><strong>echo in this<strong>  
><strong>whisper . . .!<strong>

**(RAOUL appears in the shadows and watches for a**  
><strong>moment transfixed)<strong>

**PHANTOM (now drawing CHRISTINE towards him)**  
><strong>Too long you've wandered<strong>  
><strong>in winter . . .<strong>

**RAOUL (to himself a murmur)**  
><strong>Once again<strong>  
><strong>she is his . . .<strong>

**PHANTOM**  
><strong>Far from my<strong>  
><strong>far-reaching gaze . . .<strong>

**RAOUL**  
><strong>Once again<strong>  
><strong>she returns . . .<strong>

**CHRISTINE (increasingly mesmerized)**  
><strong>Wildly my mind<strong>  
><strong>beats against you . . .<strong>

**PHANTOM**  
><strong>You resist . . .<strong>

**PHANTOM/CHRISTINE**  
><strong>Yet yourthe soul**  
><strong>obeys . . .<strong>

**RAOUL**  
><strong>. . . to the arms<strong>  
><strong>of her angel . . .<strong>  
><strong>angel or demon . . .<strong>  
><strong>still he calls her . . .<strong>  
><strong>luring her back, from the grave . . .<strong>  
><strong>angel or dark seducer . . .?<strong>  
><strong>Who are you, strange<strong>  
><strong>angel . . .?<strong>

**PHANTOM**  
><strong>Angel of Music!<strong>  
><strong>You denied me,<strong>  
><strong>turning from true beauty . . .<strong>  
><strong>Angel of Music!<strong>  
><strong>Do not shun me . . .<strong>  
><strong>Come to your strange<strong>  
><strong>Angel . . .<strong>

**CHRISTINE**  
><strong>Angel of Music!<strong>  
><strong>I denied you,<strong>  
><strong>turning from true beauty . . .<strong>  
><strong>Angel of Music!<strong>  
><strong>My protector . . .<strong>  
><strong>Come to me, strange<strong>  
><strong>Angel . . .<strong>

**(CHRISTINE moves towards the figure of the**  
><strong>PHANTOM)<strong>

**PHANTOM (beckoning her)**  
><strong>I am your Angel of Music . . .<strong>  
><strong>Come to me: Angel of Music . . .<strong>

**RAOUL (suddenly calling out)**  
><strong>Angel of darkness!<strong>  
><strong>Cease this torment!<strong>

**(Inexorably the PHANTOM continues to beckon**  
><strong>CHRISTINE)<strong>

**PHANTOM**  
><strong>I am your Angel of Music . . .<strong>  
><strong>Come to me: Angel of Music . . .<strong>

Suddenly, Po appears.

"Stop!", shouted Po, "Stay away from her!" Then, Po ran to fight him.

"Po, no!", said Tigress.

"He's using her, Tigress", said Po, "Get out of here while you still can."

Tai Lung prepares to fight Po in a one-on-one combat for about six minutes until Tai Lung gains the advantage and scratches Po in the stomach, injuring him instantly, but before he can strike, Po uses his left leg to hit him across the face, sending him flying and crashing next to a stone coffin.

"Po!", shouted Tigress, "Please! You don't understand. I love him."

"Then how come love is the only way to defeat him?", asked Po.

"It can't destroy him", said Tigress, "It can make him turn good. We have to tell the Soothsayer first."

Po doesn't fully understand, but realizes that Tigress is right.

"All right", said Po, "Come on."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Using A Dream To Find The Solution**

Po and Tigress go to the Jade Palace to see that the Soothsayer waiting for them.

"Ah, Po and Tigress", said The Soothsayer, "I sensed that two saw Tai Lung in the cemetery from my fortune-telling bowl."

"Yes", said Tigress, "Besides, we need to ask you something."

"What is it, Tigress?", asked The Soothsayer.

"Did Lord Shen wanted revenge?", asked Tigress.

"That is not true", said The Soothsayer.

"Trust me", said Tigress, "Tai Lung does."

"On who?", asked Po.

Tigress turns around to give Po a worried look.

"You're not saying it's me he wants revenge on, do you?", asked Po.

"We'll talk about that after we asked her how to destroy Tai Lung's evil forever", said Tigress.

"I believe I know a way, Master Tigress", said The Soothsayer, "Lay down on this bed and I will tell you."

Tigress walks towards the bed and lays down on it.

"What should she do then?", asked Po.

"Close your eyes and if you dream of something that has to do with Tai Lung", said The Soothsayer, "Only then can you let reveal how to rid of Tai Lung's evilness."

Tigress closes and starts to sleep.

Once asleep, Tigress dreams that she's in a island a few countries away from the Jade Palace, enjoying the sun before going into the water. Once she goes there, suddenly, Tai Lung appears from behind her and attacks her.

She wakes up, giving the Soothsayer the power so she can reveal how to

"Did it work?", asked Po.

"Yes, Dragon Warrior", said The Soothsayer, "The only way to heal Tai Lung from his evilness is..."

The power of love?", asked Tigress.

"And learn how to let go of the past as well", said The Soothsayer.

"The same way Shen did when he learned to let go of the past", said Po.

"Exactly", said The Soothsayer.

"Thank you, Soothsayer", said Tigress, "We honor you with our pride and wisdom."

"Same with mine, Master Tigress", said The Soothsayer and she and Tigress bowed to each other in respect. She and Po left the room while Tai Lung, bruised, but alright, watches them from the top of the Jade Palace after they leave the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen if Tigress and Tai Lung meet again? Find out in Chapter 13!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: The musical number in this chapter borrows one of the songs from Disney's Pocahontas called "If I Never Knew You". The song only focused on the love between Pocahontas and John Smith. In here, it explains how Tigress and Tai Lung feel for each other as they sing this song. Warning understood. Enjoy viewing this chapter, fans.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Chat Between Two Felines<strong>

Later, in the morning at the Jade Palace, everyone is starting to get ready for their second act of the musical with three new songs. We see Po, Tigress, Mei Ling helping others including Lord Shen and Mr. Ping decorating the stage lights to make them look prettier than a rose flower. Two hours later, they've succeeded and they decided to call their work a day.

"I hope this "Tai Lung" you speak of doesn't do anything to destroy this musical", said Mr. Ping.

"He won't, dad", said Po, "You'll see."

Later, they've finished getting ready for the second act of the musical and we see Tigress sitting on a tree trunk next to the Jade Palace, hoping that Tai Lung would arrive here so she can use her love to get rid of his evilness. Then, she hears a voice before singing a song. It was Tai Lung.

"I have feelings for you, Tigress", said Tai Lung, "Because I'm the one for you."

Tai lung: **If I never knew you**  
><strong>If i never felt this love<strong>  
><strong>I would have no inkling of<strong>  
><strong>How precious life can be<strong>

**And if I never held you**  
><strong>I would never have a clue<strong>  
><strong>How at last I'd find in you<strong>  
><strong>The missing part of me.<strong>

**In this world so full of fear**  
><strong>If anyone ever dies<br>I can see my love so clear  
>In your eyes<br>So dry your eyes**

**And I'm so grateful to you**  
><strong>I'd have lived my whole life through<strong>  
><strong>Lost forever<strong>  
><strong>If I never knew you<strong>

Tigress: **If I never knew you**  
><strong>I'd be safe but half as real<strong>  
><strong>Never knowing I could feel<strong>  
><strong>A love so strong and true<strong>

**I'm so grateful to you**  
><strong>I'd have lived my whole life through<strong>  
><strong>Lost forever<strong>  
><strong>If I never knew you<strong>

**I thought our love would be so beautiful**  
><strong>Somehow we'd make the whole world bright<strong>  
><strong>I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong<strong>  
><strong>all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night<strong>  
><strong>But still my heart is saying we were right<strong>

Tigress/Tai Lung**: ****Oh if I never knew you**  
><strong>There's no moment I regret<strong>  
><strong>If i never felt this love<strong>  
><strong>Since the moment that we met<strong>  
><strong>I would have no inkling of<strong>  
><strong>If our time has gone too fast<strong>  
><strong>How precious life can be...<strong>  
><strong>I've lived at last...<strong>

**I thought our love would be so beautiful**  
><strong>Somehow we'd make the whole world bright<strong>  
><strong>I thought our love wuold be so beautiful<strong>  
><strong>We'd turn the darkness into light<strong>  
><strong>And still my heart is saying we were right<strong>  
><strong>we were right<strong>

**And if I never knew you**  
><strong>If I never knew you<strong>  
><strong>I'd have lived my whole life through<strong>  
><strong>Empty as the sky<strong>  
><strong>Never knowing why<strong>  
><strong>Lost forever<strong>  
><strong>If I never knew you<strong>

Then, Tigress spoke.

"I want you to meet me at the theater tonight", said Tigress, very sternly, but gently put her paw on Tai Lung's shoulders.

"I will be there, my sweet", said Tai Lung and kisses Tigress's hand before walking away from her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Start Of The 2nd Act**

"Ladies and gentlemen", announced Mr. Ping, "We will now start our 2nd act with four more songs, the last being "**The Point Of No Return**" sunged by Tigress and..."

Before Mr. Ping can continue, Tai Lung, now with his hood in disguise, appears and whispers something in his ear.

"Um, Tai Lung?", asked Mr. Ping.

"She said I'd be here and I am here", whispered Tai Lung.

"Ok, then, Tai Lung sir", said Mr. Ping.

Then, everyone applauses as the first song called "**The Bird Mambo**" plays sunged by Crane, Shen, and Mr. Ping, then comes the second song "**Le Guerilla De Monde**" sunged by Viper, Monkey, and Mantis, and the third song called "**Pandas needs love**" sunged by Po and Tigress plays very beautifully and everyone applauses for the three wonderful songs.

Then, at the final act, in the fourth song, Tai Lung appears in the curtains again without his diguise cloak and Tigress appears a few meters from him as they begin to sing.

**Tai Lung: ****You have come here  
>in pursuit of your deepest urge,<br>in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent . . .**  
><strong>I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defences completely succumbed to me - now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided . . .<strong>  
><strong>Past the point of no return - no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end . . . Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . .<strong>  
><strong>What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?<strong>  
><strong>Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return . . .<strong>  
><strong>Tigress: You have brought me<br>to that moment where words run dry,  
>to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence . . .<strong>  
><strong>I have come here,<br>hardly knowing the reason why . . .  
>In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenceless and silent -<br>and now I am here with you: no second thoughts,**  
><strong> I've decided, decided . . .<strong>  
><strong>Past the point of no return - no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . . Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .?<strong>  
><strong>When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?<strong>  
><strong>TigressTai Lung: Past the point of no return the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . . We've passed the point of no return . . .**  
><strong>Tai Lung: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . Lead me, save me from my solitude . . . <strong>**Say you want me with you, here beside you . . . Anywhere you go let me go too - Tigress that's all I ask of . . . you**

Everyone applauses with joy and Tai Lung puts his paw on her cheek.

"I'm trying to get rid of your evilness forever, Tai Lung", said Tigress very sadly, "I know it's painful, but I cannot let you hurt Po."

Then, Tai Lung becomes very sad. Suddenly, he changes his mood to angry and grabs her by her waist. He then carries her away from the theater after setting the curtain on fire from a candle that was hanging on the ropes. Everyone panics and managed to escape the theater unharmed except two of the goats (in which they were stage actors) when they got impaled by big broken metal sticks.

Po, having realize that Tai Lung captured Tigress, goes after him.

After Tai Lung takes Tigress to the same portal mirror, he takes her to his lair once again and starts to sing.

**Tai Lung: **

**Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! ****Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell!**

**Why did that fat panda did this to me! How could you love him despite our love for each other! You are nothing but a bitch and a liar forever! You are now belong to me!**

**Why, Tigress... Why?**

* * *

><p><strong>Can Po rescue Tigress and cure Tai Lung of his evilness forever? Find out in Chapter 13 coming soon!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Final Choice**

We see Tai Lung and Tigress share their moment as they start to sing again.

**Tigress **

**Have you gorged yourself  
>at last, in your<br>lust for blood?  
>Am I now to be<br>prey to your  
>lust for flesh?<strong>

**Tai Lung**

**That fate, which  
>condemns me<br>to wallow in blood  
>has also<br>denied me  
>the joys of the flesh . . .<br>this face -  
>the infection<br>which poisons our love . . .  
>This face,<br>which earned  
>a mother's fear<br>and loathing . . .  
>A mask,<br>my first  
>unfeeling scrap<br>of clothing . . .  
>Pity comes<br>too late -  
>turn around<br>and face your fate:  
>an eternity of this<br>before your eyes!**

**Tigress**

**This haunted face  
>holds no horror<br>for me now . . .  
>It's in your soul<br>that the true  
>distortion lies . . .<strong>

Po appears, desperate to ask Tai Lung to release her.

**Tai Lung**

**Wait! I think, my dear,**  
><strong>we have a guest!<strong>  
><strong>Sir, this is indeed<strong>  
><strong>an unparalleled delight!<strong>  
><strong>I had rather hoped<strong>  
><strong>that you would come.<strong>  
><strong>And now my wish comes true -<strong>  
><strong>you have truly made my night!<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>Free her!<strong>  
><strong>Do what you like<strong>  
><strong>only free her!<strong>  
><strong>Have you no pity?<strong>

**Tai Lung**

**Your lover makes****  
>a passionate plea!<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>Please, Po, it's useless . . .<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>I love her!<strong>  
><strong>Does that mean nothing?<strong>  
><strong>I love her!<strong>  
><strong>Show some compassion . . .<strong>

**Tai Lung The world showed no  
>compassion to me!<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>Tigress. . .<strong>  
><strong>Tigress. . .<strong>

**Let me see her . . .**

**Tai Lung**  
><strong>Be my guest, sir . .<strong>

**Monsieur, I**  
><strong>bid you welcome!<strong>  
><strong>Did you think that<strong>  
><strong>I would harm her?<strong>  
><strong>Why should I make<strong>  
><strong>her pay<strong>  
><strong>for the sins which<strong>  
><strong>are yours?<strong>

**Order your fine horses now!**  
><strong>Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!<strong>  
><strong>Nothing can save you now -<strong>  
><strong>except perhaps Christine . . .<strong>

**Start a new life with me -**  
><strong>Buy his freedom with your love!<strong>  
><strong>Refuse me, and you send your lover to his<strong>  
><strong>death!<strong>  
><strong>This is the choice -<strong>  
><strong>This is the point of no return!<strong>

**Tigress**

**The tears I might have shed  
>for your dark fate<br>grow cold, and turn to tears  
>of hate . . .<strong>

**Po  
>Tigress, forgive<br>me please forgive me . . .  
>I did it all<br>for you, and all for  
>nothing . . .<strong>

**Tigress**

**Farewell  
>my fallen idol<br>and false friend . . .  
>One by one<br>I've watched  
>illusions shattered . . .<strong>

**Tai Lung  
>Past all hope<br>of cries for help:  
>no point in fighting -<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>Either way<strong>  
><strong>you choose,<strong>  
><strong>he has to win . . .<strong>

**Tai Lung**

**For either way  
>you choose,<br>you cannot win!**

**So, do you end**  
><strong>your days with me,<strong>  
><strong>or do you send<strong>  
><strong>him to his grave?<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>Why make her lie<strong>  
><strong>to you, to save<strong>  
><strong>me?<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>Angel of Music . . .<strong>

**Tai Lung**  
><strong>Past the point<strong>  
><strong>of no return -<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>For pity's sake,<strong>  
><strong>Christine, say no!<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>. . . why this torment?<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>. . . the final threshold . . .<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>Don't throw your life<strong>  
><strong>away for my sake . . .<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>When will you see<strong>  
><strong>reason . . .?<strong>

**Tai Lung**  
><strong>His life is now the prize<strong>  
><strong>which you must earn!<strong>

**Po**  
><strong>I fought so hard<strong>  
><strong>to free you . . .<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>Angel of Music . . .<strong>

**Tai Lung**  
><strong>You've passed the point<strong>  
><strong>of no return . . .<strong>

**Tigress**  
><strong>. . . you deceived me -<strong>  
><strong>I gave my mind<strong>  
><strong>blindly . . .<strong>

**Tai Lung**  
><strong>You try my patience -<strong>  
><strong>make your choice!<strong>

Tai Lung puts the rope on Po's neck, preparing to strangle him, but Po pulls the rope, throwing Tai Lung in the air and get hit. Then, they prepare to fight for one another until Po gets injured, but when Tai Lung is about to strike, Po shouts "Wait!"

"I know what you want", said Po, "Your revenge on me. Look, I tried to reason with you that you should let all of this go, but when you attacked me, that was the reason why I used my Wuxi Finger Hold on you. There may be another way for you to let go of the past."

"What's that?", asked Tai Lung coldly with his paws.

"Use your Inner Peace, Tai Lung", said Po, "Trust me. You'll find out."

Tai Lung looks at Tigress with a fury, but then looks back at his memories of the time he became evil: The way he wanted the Dragon Scroll to become the Dragon Warrior so he can make Master Shifu proud and the way his heart was darkened after he was denied of this title and started to attack the villagers before he ended up in the Chor Ghom prison and his fights with the Furious Five, Shifu, and Po. Then, we cut back to Tai Lung as he finally prepares to use his Inner Peace by grabbing a handful of water. As he continues to use the technique, a ray of light shines from him and he fells unconscious.

Tigress and Po walks towards the unconscious snow leopard, thinking that he's dead, but suddenly wakes up which results with Tigress hugging him.

"Let's go home, Tai Lung", said Tigress.

Now rid of his evil forever, Tai Lung hugs Tigress and Po and later, the three animals walk out of his lair and before they get back to the Jade Palace, they sing one more melody.

**Say you'll share with  
>me, one<br>love, one lifetime . . .  
>say the word<br>and I will follow you . .**

**RAOUL**  
><strong>Share each day with me . . .<strong>

**CHRISTINE**  
><strong>. . . each night . . .<strong>

**BOTH**  
><strong>. . . each morning . . .<strong>

**PHANTOM (looking after her)**  
><strong>You alone<strong>  
><strong>can make my song take flight -<strong>  
><strong>it's over now, the music of the night<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 would be the final chapter of this story, fans and Chapter 14 would end the flashback to cut back to the old Po giving a rose to Tigress before she goes to Tai Lung and hugs him.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: One Kiss**

As the three animals arrive, they saw the entire theater now burned to a crisp before Mr. Ping arrives and sees Tai Lung with an angry look.

"How dare you destroy my play!", shouted Mr. Ping, "It was meant to be an entertaining show for the villagers and new animals until you showed up and ruined everything!"

"Look, I'm very sorry for what I did", said Tai Lung, "It's just that..."

"Just what?", asked Mr. Ping with tears in his eyes.

"My love for Tigress really changed me for a moment", explained Tai Lung, "but when I got angry and took her to my lair, Po appeared and told me to let go of the past by using this Inner Peace technique."

"Oh, he did, huh?", asked Mr. Ping.

"Yes, dad", said Po, "He... wanted revenge on me for what I did to him. That was the reason why he used that technique and harnessed the flow of the universe."

"How are we going to build all of this mess I've done?", asked Tai Lung.

"Hmm...", said Tigress and came up with an idea.

They decided to do the play in Mr. Ping's Noodle Restaurant with the whole villagers watching very happily and as the play ends, the villagers clapped with excitement and the actors, including Mei Ling, bow to them respectfully and Master Shifu walks in to talk to Po after Tigress and Tai Lung kissed each other.

"You have done well, Po", said Shifu.

"Thanks", said Po and as he smiles, we cut back to him, now still seventy as he puts the rose in the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for making the previous chapter short and I think that this chapter will be short like the other. So, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Lovable Couple<strong>

Po puts the rose in the destroyed theater and goes to visit Tigress and Tai Lung, who are laying next to each other, dreaming about them being married a few years ago after Tai Lung learned to let go of his past four years earlier.

The priest, now Shifu, now makes a marriage for the two felines.

"Master Tai Lung", said Shifu, "Will you take Tigress to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do", said Tai Lung and holds Tigress' paw.

"Master Tigress", said Shifu, "Will you take Tai Lung to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do", said Tigress and hugs Tai Lung.

"By the power invested in me", said Shifu, "As a kung fu teacher of the Jade Palace, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Tai Lung and Tigress kissed each other and the villagers, including Po, Mr. Ping, and four of the Furious Five clapped with joy and applause while Mei Ling, Lord Shen and the Soothsayer watched them with very happy smiles.

We then cut to the sunset where Tai Lung and Tigress looked at the beautiful sun from over the horizon and it shines down upon, now happy not even evil foes can withstand the power of love.

**The End**


End file.
